In the existing communication technologies, a subscriber may need to use a plurality of different phone numbers to meet the requirements of work and life, including landline phones' or mobile phones'. Due to a limitation of mobile terminal, only dual-card dual-standby function can generally be realized, and if the subscriber intends to use more phone numbers, he must use more mobile terminals, which will bring inconvenience in use to the subscriber. Moreover, landline phones can only be used in fixed occasions, and the use thereof in other occasions can only be realized by means of call transfer etc. The existing communication methods cannot meet the subscriber's requirement of using a plurality of communication numbers at the same time. Therefore, a method for solving this problem is urgently needed.